The Lilli Storm
by akiradreham
Summary: A young American teen comes to SPR with a case in America. Just what will happen? And just who is this Lilli?
1. Prologue

**Hello Akira speaking this is my second published story (yeeehh!) no I haven't quite finished the other one but I've also been working on this one for awhile.**

**So like yeah, please R&R I want to know what you think good or bad and oh, yeah I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt, cause if I did all of them would probably end up messed up somehow**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Mai's POV-**

"Mai tea," like usual the first thing I hear when I walk in the door is that tea addicted narcissist's call for tea.

"Hai Hai" I respond and head over to the kitchenette to make Naru his precious tea. After delivering Naru and Lin their tea I sat down at my desk and started to work on filing some of the files on my desk when my phone started to ring, "Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research Center, Mai Taniyama speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Lilli Anderson and would like to set up an appointment to meet with Kazuya Shibuya, if you don't mind," I heard the woman say in slightly accented Japanese, she must be new to Japan was the first thing I thought because of her very western name and accent.

"Ok, how about at noon tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry I can't be there any earlier than-** CUT THAT OUT YOU F***ING RETARD OF A SISTER, I'M ON THE PHONE!" **What did she just say? Was the only thing I could think since she said it so fast I couldn't understand, then she changed back to talking to me, "I'm sorry about that my sister just won't leave me alone. What I was saying was I can't be there any earlier than two this Saturday."

Still a bit bewildered I stammered, "Y-yes that will b-be just fine, so Saturday at two?"

"Yes see you then. I can't wait to see you, we are having a lot of issues right now," Lilli said before hanging up.

I walked over to Naru's door and knocked twice and entered, "a woman named Lilli Anderson will be coming be here on Saturday at two to see you," and I walked right back towards the door when I heard him ask for tea…again. I just sighed and muttered about him being a narcissist tea-addicted pig and went to make him more tea.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- HELLO AGAIN! I am so happy that 2 of you have already added this to your story alerts! and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter but bold words are in English. If you haven't noticed the reason why I called this Lilli Storm is because she comes(in my opinion) like a storm. please R&R. Now on with the stroy!**

**Naru- aren't you forgetting something?**

**Akira- OH YEAH! I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt because if I did Naru and Mai would already be together.**

**Naru- WHA-**

**Akira (very calmly ignoring death glares from Naru while cutting him off)- Now lets get on to a exciting new adventure.**

**Chapter 1- The Case**

**Lilli's POV-**

'**Crap crap crap crap crap'** was all I could think, my plane had been delayed a half-hour and I am supposed to be at my meeting at Shibuya Psychic Research Center in fifteen minutes and it takes twenty to get there CRAP! I hailed a taxi and told them to take me to Shibuya Psychic Research Center and got in.

**Thirty minutes later-**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!** My plane got delayed **und es gab Verkehr! **I'm so sorry for being **fünfzehn Minuten zu spät!" I said-more like yelled-as I burst through the door looking completely disheveled and unconsciously speaking many languages at once, my chestnut hair that at one point was in a neat ponytail was flying everywhere having lost my hair band at one point and my clothes… well let's not talk about my clothes, yes they were that bad. I think the poor girl, which I felt bad for at this and I believed was probably the one I talked to on the phone, looked at my with horror, confusion and amazement, probably wondering what I had just said and what was going on.

I quickly calmed myself down and said calmly, "I'm sorry about the outburst I just had. You must be wondering who I am. My name is Lilli Anderson I made an appointment a few days ago."

"Ah, yes, we were wondering when you would arrive Anderson-san," said a young man who was about 20 standing in the doorway I just passed with a look of amusement in his eyes, though it was very subtle.

After sitting down the girl, who was probably a few years older than me and was introduced as Mai Taniyama, handed me a cup of tea and the man who introduced himself as Kazuya Shibuya started talking, "So, Anderson-san-" "Please just call me Lilli, I mean you are, older than me Oliver," I said cutting him off and loving the questioning looks they gave me and I started to laugh, "oh, don't look at me like that. I happen to be friends with Luella and Martin; I met them a few years back when I was in London."

"May I ask how old you are then?" the girl asked me politely.

"Of course not. I am sixteen years old. The reason why I came instead of one of my parents is because I am the only one in my family who speaks Japanese and most of the things that have happened have happened to me, and I happened to need to come to Japan anyway," I answered.

"May I ask what you mean by that," Oliver said with curiosity well hidden in his voice.

"I live in America," I answered his amusement.

"So the case is in America?" the girl, I think her name was Mai, asked.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I thought I told you that when I was phone, I guess my sister made me forget when she distracted me! Of course if you do accept the case my family will take care of the flight and anything else that is needed." I said making a mental note to get Rose for that

"What exactly has been happening anyway? You still haven't told us the details," Noll said starting to lose his patience. At this point the man sitting in the chair next to him who was introduced as Lin Kōjo was starting to creep me out with his silence.

"Ok so about a year ago things started disappearing and showing up where they weren't placed. At first no one paid it any mind since most of my family, including myself, are very forgetful. But about two months ago I fell asleep in my room but when I woke up, I was still in my bed but my bed had been moved downstairs into my living room. That only happened that one time, but since then about once a week when my alarm would go off in the morning I would be very cold even though I had two blankets over me and I wouldn't be able to move. I would open my eyes only to see a woman asleep next to me, and after a few minutes of my alarm going off she would open her eyes and disappear and I would be able to move again," I sighed but then continued on, "also I have been pushed down the stairs three times and my parents often wake up to their clothes being thrown around and my sister, Rose, has been locked in her room a few times when her door only locks from the inside. We want this solved before anyone gets too hurt, I mean the other day my books were being thrown all around my room, and I got hit in the face by hard covered books-TWICE. Will you please help us?" I finished with a pleading look.

"We'll take your case," he answered.

"**Thank you So much!**" I said and whipped out my cell phone, "How many of you are there?" I asked excitedly as I dialed a number in my phone.

"Nine," he answered calmly.

"**Hey Mary, have the plane prepared for me and nine others,"** I said into the phone.

"**NINE! What are you doing in Japan that you need to bring nine people home with you!"** my secretary just seemed a just bit upset about this.

"**Yes Mary, I need my plane prepared for my return back to Cincy and nine others are coming with me, also make sure there is plenty of room for their equipment. Just remember who writes your pay checks,"** I said sternly into the phone before snapping it shut, "I'm sorry about that, and I'd never actually fire Mary though and she knows that I could never get on without her. She'll call back in a minute to tell me the times," and with that my phone rang again, "see, I told you- never mind I have to take this," I opened the phone and started talking to the man on the other side in fluent German and held up one finger and walked out outside into the cool crisp air to finish up the business I had with Herr Stunz and called Mary once more before walking back inside.

"I'm sorry about that; something came up at the office. The flight leaves at noon so have everyone met here at eleven, and I'll have people here in 2 hours to pick up your equipment," and with that I walked outside to the cab that was waiting and had them drive me to my office.

**.****。****o○****o****。****.**

Translations

und es gab Verkehr (German)- and there was traffic

fünfzehn Minuten zu spät (German)- 15 minutes too late


	3. Chapter 2

**(AN) I HAVE RETURNED! MAHAHA!**

**Naru- what are you doing?**

**Akira- I have no idea**

**Naru- get on with it**

**Akira- I don't own the lovely Ghost Hunt nor shall I ever but if I did... (looks over at Naru and whispers) Naru and Mai would have been together already and I wouldn't have to write this**

**Naru- What did you just say? (he glares)**

**Akira- OH, Nothing.**

**Naru-(not believing her)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Meeting<strong>

**General POV (outside SPR)**

It was five minutes till and everyone but Mai and Lilli had arrived. Ayako and Bou-san were fighting; Yasuhara was chasing Bou-san, John was trying and failing to calm the others down, Masako was attempting to flirt with Naru while he talked to Madako, and Lin just stood there silently.

'Where are they?' Naru thought he was used to Mai being late but even their client was also late. Just as these thoughts crossed over his mind Mai showed up out of breath from running. She looked at her watch and smiled "Yes! I'm not late!" she said happily.

"MAI!" Bou-san yelled and ran over to give her a bone-crushing hug and Ayako hit her lover over the head with her large purse. John tried to stop their fighting, but gave up in the end. Madoka and Yasu calmly watched the lover's spat while talking to Mai.

Madako looked over at Naru after about five minutes of talking to Mai. "Huh, Naru aren't we all here? Shouldn't we be going now?" Mai asked utterly on why he wasn't telling them that they had to get going.

"As you can tell we are still missing someone or else we would have left already," he replied.

"Aren't all nine of us here though?" the miko piped in.

"We're waiting on a tenth. She should be here by now," he answered coldly without giving an explanation to the confused looks on their faces. After he said this, a taxi stopped in front of them and a tall, green eyed, brown-haired American woman stepped out dressed in a bright pink pencil skirt and a white blouse with a pair of matching pink heels on. In her hands she held a briefcase and a sliver purse.

"I'm so sorry I'm late again Noll," the American said and bowed, "I was held up at the office. Thank you again for taking my case. I'm Lilli Anderson," everyone but Naru, Mai and Lin looked at her with shocked looks on their faces

"Hello again Ms. Anderson. It's a pleasure," Naru said to her politely and shocking everyone since she was five minutes late, "As you already know, these are my assistants Mai Taniyama and Lin Kōjo. The people over there are Hōshō Takigawa, a monk; Ayako Matsuzaki, a Shinto miko; John Brown, Catholic priest from Australia; Masako Hara, the medium; and Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori who research for us."

"Ah yes I've heard about you all from Luella and Martin. As you already heard my name is Lilli Anderson, but please just call me Lilli, it make me feel old when you call me Ms. Anderson, and I'm only 16," she said with a smile and everyone's faces came to understanding as to how I knew his real name, "anyway we should get going, I think my mother's was having a panic attack when I called her earlier."

* * *

><p><strong>its short i know PLEASE REVIEW it makes me sad that no one is reviewing. is it that bad? do i need to crawl in a hole? if no one reviews i might just cry.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Me is back and me speak good English. Me not own Ghost Hunt. Me own only Lilli and plot. Please review me with no reviews is sad. don't make me sad**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>the airport<strong>  
><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

After all the excessive talking and questioning that Mai and Madoka had put Lilli Anderson through on the way to the airport we had learned a few more things about the girl and her family, other than her parents occupations. For instance she has two older sisters and an older brother, and that they have lived in the same house for fifteen years. Along with more trivial things like that she was legally blind and couldn't do anything creative such as art and music.

Finally we arrived at the airport and we had to wait for the others who were still trying to find a parking place when I heard Madoka ask a strange question, "What gate will our plane be at? I don't see it our flight on the flight list," after she said this I looked up at the board with the flight destinations and times and saw she was right our flight isn't up there.

All the American replied with was, " Don't worry about it," and ran up to meet the others as they had just walked in the door._ 'What does she mean by that and why isn't our flight listed?'_I thought.

After I had this thought she told us to follow her. She began leading us down a deserted hallway towards a very nice looking desk that was at the end and when she got to the desk all she said was her name, Lilli Anderson.

"Ah, yes Miss. Anderson we have been expecting you, you haven't been here to long have you?" the woman asked, according to her name-tag her name was Hana.

Not having missed a beat Lilli replied to the woman, "Sadly, no I haven't Hana. I just arrived yesterday but I have personal business that needs taken care of at home." After she finished talking to the woman I noticed that we were at a private gate with no one around.

"Here we are Miss. Anderson. Your flight will leave at in fifteen minutes. Mary has made sure that everything that you need is on including food and drinks."

With a simile Lilli turned to the woman and said her thanks before the women left. "Who exactly are you?" the red-haired miko asked gaping along with Mai, Bou-san, Yasuhara, and Madoka, while Masako hid her face behind her sleeve but was obviously wondering the same thing. Lin and I kept our straight faces but I could tell that were thinking along the same lines. _'Just who is she?'_

"That will come out in time," was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I won't be able to post for a little over a week since its hell week at my high school, or at least it is for the drama department. I am going to be at school every day this week for preparations for our play next weekend. And no I'm not cast I am crew because crew is amazing. <strong>

**AKIRA IS OVER AND OUT!(or did I go under and out I can't seem to remember...jk)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Ok so I know I said it would be a bit till I posted again but I found time since I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle... Well anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt and here you go! PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>the flight<strong>  
><strong>Mai POV<strong>

When I saw the inside of the plane I almost screamed. It was so amazing. It was nothing like you would see on TV, there were pure white and turquoise blue couches instead of chairs with matching tables, the carpet was snow white and the walls were a soft cream. There was a full kitchen set with a bar and a small separate room with a queen sized bed with sheets and pillows to match the rest of the plane. I could tell I wasn't the only one who mesmerized by the site the only ones how had come more than a few steps inside without stopping and starring were Lilli, Naru, and Lin. By the time the rest of us had stopped gawking Naru was reading a book, Lin was typing away on his computer, and Lilli had gotten a cup of coffee and was also sitting at her laptop in the only armchair on the plane.

"If you were wondering as to why I have my own plane and why it's so nice, the only answer I can give you is that I spend a lot of time in the air so it's more convenient than other planes and more comfortable," Lilli said nonchalantly.

"May I ask why you're in the air so much," Naru said rather politely causing us all to send him our attention. Naru was being Polite! What is this world coming to?

Lilli then proceeded to explain about the business that she started, runs, and owns, and to keep it running smoothly she is constantly traveling between the US, England, Germany, Japan and other various countries she didn't even bother name. I was flabbergasted. This young girl was actually as smart as Naru... but in some ways she's as dumb as me. I mean she already has many college degrees and is still in high school!

Suddenly Naru stopped her, "If you have already gotten your degree why are you still in high school?"

"Good question. At first it was because I didn't want to lose my friends..." she paused with a sad look on her face that made me want to hug her, and I would of if she would've let me, she continued, "but, now with how little I'm at school I don't really have any friends there anymore. I guess I didn't skip grades and graduate because I'm still holding on to the idea of being a normal high school student. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom," she said as she got up looking as if she was going to cry. The nine of us just sat there and looked at each other processing what she just told us, even Lin had stopped typing. It's hard to believe that she was crying, she seemed so strong and independent. Why was she on the brink of tears though?

**Lilli POV**

Geez... Why am I crying, that was over a year ago! I'm no longer who I used to be. I'm not a crybaby anymore! I left that me behind after she died! I won't cry, I refuse to!

With that I left the bathroom and returned to where the others were and sat down just as the plane started to take off. After the plane leveled off we were all talking and joking again. Bou-san was being attacked from both sides, Ayako on his left and Yasu on his right. I decided to take pity on him and try to help him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING OLD!" the miko yelled hitting him once more with her purse, which I think might be filled with rocks.

"Bou-san, my love are you all right!" Yasu yelled going to his aid. Finally the time was right. I put up my acting face and prepared to freak them all out.

"Yasu..." I said with fake tears running down my face and having caught everyone's attention, "I-I thought that y-you said that I was the only one for you." Once I said this even Noll and Lin looked up questioningly since Yasu and I had only met that day. Then I couldn't hold it anymore and I burst out laughing, I mean the look on their faces was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Now I bet you're all wondering what I was doing in that closet with... SORRY wrong topic... you are probably all wondering just who died that it made Lilli start crying, well I'm not going to tell you, at least not yet PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE REVIEWS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**AN-HAHA I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Naru- yeah after not posting in ages**

**Mai-Now that I think of it why did it take so long for you to post?**

**Akira- I'm sorry that it toke so lnog but I haven't had the inspiration to write lately so I've been reading... alot.**

**Naru- Wow I didn't even know you knew how to read**

**Akira- I do know how to read thats just rude.**

**Mai- What have you been reading?**

**Akira- All types of things but lately I've been addicted to those Harry Potter stories where the characters read the the books.**

**Naru- Only an idiot would read those**

**Akira- HEY! *starts chasing Naru around with a frying pan***

**Mai- While Akira tries to kill Naru lets get on with the story. Akira Dreham does not and will never own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Airport in Cincinnati, Ohio<strong>

**Naru POV**

We finally arrived at the airport after many longs hours in the air (and a kitchen fire, who knew that she couldn't cook) we finally made it to America; the night had already turned into morning. I can't believe that the person who hired us is as big of an idiot as the other idiots with us, but I did notice one thing that after all everyone other than Lin and I were asleep, that she got her laptop out of her briefcase and started to work. When I got up, cause let's face it I like Lin but I was curious and he wouldn't be able be to tell me what she was doing, and asked her what she was working on she just said that she was sending reading reports for work and then was going to get some of her homework done. For some reason I don't think that she was telling the complete truth though.

After we walked through the airport and got our belongings Lilli told us that her parents were going to be picking us up.

"**MOM, DAD!"** she yelled as she ran over to an older couple almost knocking down the older man and she signaled us to come over, "everyone these are my parents Debbie and George Anderson. **Mom, Dad these are the people I was telling you about last night on the phone,"** she said sounding quite relived and she introduced us all in turn and told them which ones of us spoke English and who didn't.

"**Thank you so much for coming all the way here to help us you don't know how much we appreciate it," **Mrs. Anderson said looking quite relived but also sad.

Then the woman turned to her daughter in a very melancholy almost desperate voice said, **"Lilli," **with a very serious face on, which almost made me feel bad for the girl, **"Rose was attacked yesterday,"** she said no more

Lilli broke down to the point that tears where silently streaming down her face and simply said, **"What happened?"**

Mr. Anderson was the one to answer her question since his wife was now being comforted by the women, **"She was emptying the dishwasher for your Mother and all the dishes started getting thrown around the room and she was hit multiple times and," **Mr. Anderson paused whipping a tear from his eyes, **"and one of the kitchen knives was embedded in her right arm and she still hasn't woken up yet." **At this time the young woman started to pull herself together quite quickly, in fact it was so quick that if hadn't seen the tears fall down her face while she had on that pained expression, even no one would be able to tell that anything was wrong.

After pulling herself back together she said in a surprisingly stable voice, **"Dad you and Mom have enough room in your cars to take all of them to the house right?"**

**Lilli POV**

"**She was emptying the dishwasher for your Mother and all the dishes started getting thrown around the room and she was hit multiple times and," **Dad paused whipping a tear from his eyes, **"and one of the kitchen knives was imbedded in her right arm and she still hasn't woken up yet." **At the sound of the last thing he said I felt like I was dying inside. I was probably crying but I couldn't feel the tears all I felt was the pain it threatened to overtake me.

I dried my tears and walked over to my mother's side and asked my dad one question, **"Dad you and Mom have enough room in your cars to take all of them to the house right?"**

"**Yes, we do. Why?"** he responded.

"**That's good, after Mom clams down I want the two of you to take them home. Their base will be the family room, the girls will sleep in Ivy's room since she's at school, and the guy' will sleep in the guest room. I'm going to go visit Rose and see if her condition is any better than I have to go to the office, Mary said I had to look over and sign some papers. **Alright I'm going to leave you all in the care of my parents. They will show you around the house and tell you where the most active rooms are. I won't be too long, but if there is an issue my parents have my number," I told them and then left towards my car which I bought as a present for myself for my sixteenth birthday.

My Dad stopped me by saying,** "Lil, don't do what you did last time I don't think we would be able to take it I mean-"**

I cut him off saying, **"I won't be long Dad I promise. I told you I would never do that again," **And I walked away towards my car. 'I'll never do that again... never, I don't think I wold be able to survive if I did that again,' I thought as I started to drive away.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- I have returned to bring you a new chapter**

**Mai- Didn't you just post yesterday? Why are you posting again so soon?**

**Akira- I'm posting again because I felt bad for making all you lovely people wait so long for the last chapter**

**Naru- Are you sure it has nothing to do with running into a wall while you were chasing me with a frying pan yesterday?**

**Akira- What are you talking about I didn't run in to a wall, I ran into a door.**

**Naru- Still proves your idiocy**

**Akira-Just shut up Naru. No one asked you. Any who I don't own Mai nor Naru nor anyone/anything else that has to do with Ghost Hunt (yet). PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HOLD OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Car Rides**

**General POV**

After Lilli left the eleven people decided that Naru, Lin, and Mai would ride with Mr. Anderson in his car and Masako, Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka, Yasu, and John would ride with Mrs. Anderson in the large van. Before the groups separated Naru asked the people going in the other car to find out as much as they could from the older woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Anderson's car<strong>

**Naru POV **

"Hey Naru, how long of a drive is it till we get there," was of course the first thing that Mai asked when we got in the car.

"**Mr. Anderson my assistant was wondering how long it would take to get to your house."**

"**Oh, half-hour to an hour depending on traffic."**

"Half-hour to an hour," I told her, **"Mr. Anderson do you mind if I ask you some questions about your family and your home?"**

"**Of course not. My daughter asked use to help you as much as we can. It's also nice to see her with people her near own age she doesn't get to hang out with other's her age too often."**

"**May I ask what you mean by that?" **I asked suddenly curious since she seemed like such a social butterfly I would've assumed that she was always surrounded by people.

"**As you may or may not know, since she doesn't usually bring this up, my daughter has been going to school but at the same time she has been the president of a company since she was ten, she started the business from scratch by herself and it grew quite rapidly and not only has offices here, in the Queen City, but in Tokyo and Berlin as well. If you hadn't noticed she is very bright and truthfully should've already graduated college,"** he started before looking in the rear-view mirror, as I also did, to see a very confused Mai.

"**Lin translate for Mai,"** I said and then he continued to speak.

"**I'm curious as to something. How many languages do you speak?" **the man asked glancing at me and then back to the

"**I speak four; English, Japanese, Spanish, and Latin. May I ask why you're asking me this?"** I inquired thinking that that's not something most people would ask.

The man sighed, **"The reason why I asked is because for a long time I've been trying to find someone that can speak as many languages as fluently as she does. She absorbs things just like a sponge," **he finished in a slightly annoyed tone.

At this I had to ask, **"How many does she speak**

"**Ooh, I've lost track at this point. Let me see, English, Japanese, Koran I think, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Latin, Polish, Romanian, Russian, Arabic, Dutch, Thai, and Mandarin. There may be others but I don't even know anymore."** After he said this I could feel my eyes widen, and Lin had stopped typing (which never happens) and translating for Mai, but I could tell that she understood that whatever he said must have been shocking based on my reaction **"So, I guess that means about fourteen or so different ****languages,"** he finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Anderson's van<strong>

**General POV**

"**Do you mind if we ask you some questions on the way to your home Mrs. Anderson?"** John asked in his adorable Australian accent.

"Sure what ask away," Debbie said shocking them since none of them thought that she could speak Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, I learned when I was a child. My father was from Japan and insisted that my siblings and I should not only learn English but Japanese as well. I also speak a little bit of German, when I was in high school we had to take a foreign language and the one I chose to take was German, I don't remember much now though."

After they all slipped out of their shocked state Madoka asked, "How long have you lived in your house?"

"We've lived there for the good part of 15 years now..." she answered before trailing off then finally getting the courage starting to talk again, "We never had any problems till recently though. The serious stuff didn't start until maybe," she paused for a moment thinking, "maybe 2 months ago. Before that though small things would happen such as things not being were we left them or disappearing altogether, we didn't pay it to much mind though since the majority of our family is very forgetful, but there was one time when my oldest daughter, Ivy, came home from collage for the weekend and she lost her laptop for a time that we realised something was up," she finished with a sigh.

"This may be hard but has anyone in your family passed away recently," John asked being as careful as possible.

Debbie just sighed, "No one in the family but..." she said before quietly begging one thing, "please don't tell Lilli what I'm about to tell you," her age more easily told by the sorrow etched on her face. They nodded assuring her they wouldn't let tell her, and she sighed once more before continuing, " this is something we don't normally talk about in our family, but," she sighed once more, "about a year and a half ago Lilli's best friend, the only friend she had her age passed away. We don't like to talk about it since Lilli took it very hard, she stopped coming home, she was barely eating, along with working until she pretty much passed out from exhaustion and had to be hospitalised."

"Is that what your husband meant by what she did last time?"

"Yes, she was in and out of the hospital for a few months and was forced to see a psychologist. It also didn't help that it was suicide," at this they all gasped and Debbie sigh again, "I think she felt like it was her fault since she always seemed like she was fine. No one saw it coming she always seemed so happy, but, I guess everyone has their problems that they don't always tell others."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- aren't I nice? I posted within 24 hours of my last post. Now won't you be nice and review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- OMG! I am soooo sorry for not posting this sooner I kept forgetting-**

**Naru- That's because you have the memory of a goldfish**

**Akira- No it's "You all have the memorization skills of a goldfish"**

**Naru- What are you talking about?**

**Akira- It's something my German teacher told my class once a long time ago and I found it funny so I remembered it**

**Mai- What were you saying before Akira?**

**Akira- Ah, right, also I've been busy theater ended a few weeks ago (we were putting on How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, I was doing hair) so I had that, homework and other school stuff, I had a concert for one of the choirs I'm in, I have a concert next week (I'm still trying to memorize the words*n*), my sister graduated from uni. this weekended, and so on but the biggest excuse I have is that I've been lazy. Oh, before I forget I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I WILL ASSUME THAT NO ONE LIKES MY STORY AND QUIT ON IT! I MEAN IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Lilli POV**

After leaving my parents and SPR at the airport I walked as fast as I could to my car, not at all paying attention to my surroundings. 'Not again. Oh God please don't make me lose someone again!' kept running through my head over and over again. 'It's not even been two years since she died, I can't lose Rose as well,' with that last thought I step into my car and drove to Saint Hope Hospital. Saint Hope is the hospital right by my house it's also the hospital where my dad works, he's a doctor.

There is one thing in this world in which I'll never understand. I've been told by many that I'm a genius, but what does it mean to be a genius? Is it to have others treat you as if you're untouchable? Is it for others to expect great things from you even if you're not even an adult yet? Is it to have people wanting to be you just because of your brains? This is one thing that has always eluded me, the one thing I'll never understand no matter how smart I may be. So what if I can learn a whole new language in a matter of weeks! That's not what I want, all I want is to be normal and have normal friends, not people who want money or power and people who work for me.

It took me 45 minutes to get to the hospital and park and once I walked in the door I realized something. I forgot to have mom and dad tell me her room number. 'Genius' or not I still forgot a lot of things, like where I put my keys, peoples names, and in this case to ask a simple question. Seeing as I didn't know her number, and didn't feel like calling dad for it, I walked over to the front desk where a woman was obviously paying more attention to the computer than her surroundings.

"**Hello, can you tell me what room my sister's in?" **I didn't even bother telling the woman who I was or who I was talking about, everyone around the hospital knows who I am, not just because of my constant visits recently, but because of my father. My father is a very well respected doctor here and this used to be mine and my sisters playground when we were younger.

"**Hello there Lilli. We were all wondering when you'd come here. She's in room 221."**

All I could say to this was, **"Thank you,"** and walked away toward room 221.

When I walked into her room I didn't expect there to be anyone in there but there was. When I opened the door the woman who was taking Rose's vitals turned around and it was none other than Aunt Amelia.

"**Hello Lilli back from Japan so soon?"**

"**Yes, I was only planning on staying a couple days Aunt Amelia."**

After I said that she just sighed and replied, **"I should've known you wouldn't be back because of you sister."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because your mother told me that she wouldn't be telling you about what happened till you came home," **at this I sighed and asked one of the many things that was running through my head and said, **"How is she?"**

"**She'll be fine, she's no longer in any immediate danger all she has to do is wake up then know that she's ok."** and with this she left the room and I sat down in the chair next to Rose and held her hand.

Rose and Darcy. It was only ever those two who were always by my side. I've already lost Darcy I don't know what I would do if I lost Rose as well. I guess I'd still have Ivy, but the two of us haven't been as close as Rose and I have been since we were children. I still remember that chilling day when I was still in the hospital and I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself anymore, the dead green eyes that looked more like a swamp than the usual of emeralds, the pale sallow skin, and the limp lifeless thing we call hair but looked more like brown straw, it wasn't until then that I realized how much the loss of her affected me and I cried, I had cried for the first time in years. Long before then I locked away my tears for I was always being bullied, little Lilli the teacher's pet. Sometimes I still remember the taunting words they would say to me or the stone cold silence that they would cast at me. People never realize just how brutal kids can be sometimes, the not knowing when they've gone too far with what they've said. The only people who stayed with me were Rose and Darcy.

I don't know how long I sat there but it must've been a long time considering how when I left it was pitch dark outside. When I got into the car I looked at the clock and saw that it was already midnight. With luck I'd be home before two in the morning, I still had to go to the office downtown to get some papers.

One thing I'm glad of is that I have no time in which I have to come or go from work. The reason for this being that I don't have to deal with too much traffic, I got to the office building in 50 minutes and parked in my reserved parking space and used my key to get in the building.

When I got in the building I waved to the security guards and made my way to the elevator. The building isn't one of those small little ones with only a few stories, no, it's huge and has 28 stories. There are many different security features to keep people out of the top two floors who don't belong, such as a key, an id card that needs scanned, an iris scanner, and a fingerprint scan. Yes I may sound paranoid, but I don't like people near my things. On the lower of the two floors is my office, a good amount of my people have clearance to this, and on the top floor is my apartment for when I'm too tired to go home after work, only a few people have access to this floor including myself, my family, my secretary, my personal assistant, and Darcy did as well. If it weren't for the promise I made my parents I would've just slept there, but instead I went over to my desk and put the many files on my desk into my briefcase and left. Among these files there were contracts that needed signed, reports that needed looked at, and also some files on the people at SPR that I just hired. It's not that I don't trust them it's more of I just like to know as much as possible about those who work with me or for me. And I then took the elevator back downstairs and walked out of the door and into my car.

By the time I got home It was already 1:30 AM and I just wanted to go to sleep. I was shocked when I walked in the door and the lights was still on. To see why the lights was still on I looked around until I saw that there were still two people in the living room in front of a bunch of monitors. I walked into the room and only Noll turned around, Lin was still watching the screens avidly.

"Can I help you?" asked Noll as he raised an eyebrow as to my presence in the room.

"No. Late night?" I replied.

"I could ask the same," was his only response.

Sighing I replied, "Just got in and I have a lot of work do get done before I can go to sleep. Is there anything you want before I go to my room for the night," I didn't say I was to go to sleep since I know I wasn't. I had work to do and had to go into school later this morning.

After a moment of silence he finally said something, "Yeah just one thing..."

* * *

><p><strong>IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I WILL ASSUME THAT NO ONE LIKES MY STORY AND QUIT ON IT! I MEAN IT! SO PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON I KNOW YOU WANT TO!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N)- Hello I have returned after a long break but I now have a better idea of where this story is going now**

**Naru- And you didn't before?**

**Akira- I did but now I know even better whats going to happen**

**Naru- sure...**

**Akira- *raises frying pan threateningly at Naru* It's the truth also I haven't posted for so long cause I couldn't get the chapter written right and when I finally got it last week I went out of town so I couldn't post. Anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt or... well lets just say that's a scary thought even to me**

**Naru- got that right have you read what she's done to me in her other story! She has me stuck in a girls body!**

**Mai and Akira- *giggling* Please read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV:<strong>

It was still quite early in the day when we arrived at the house after the car ride. I was slightly shocked to see that this obviously wealthy family didn't live in a mansion but an average sized house. It was pale yellow in color and had two stories, a large yard with a large garden and a wooden front door with a large oval stained glass piece.

After we all got out of our respective cars Mr. Anderson left for work and Mrs. Anderson told us that she would give us a tour of the house while we waited for the van in which our equipment was loaded into arrived. As we walked into the house I ignored the annoying people chatting away behind me. When we walked into the house the first thing I noticed was how open the house was, there were almost no doors at all, just large open doorways.

Not long after we walked in the house Masako was crouched near the ground with her eyes shut tight and hands on her head, "She, the ghost, is very angry. She's quite young, very young, maybe 12-14 years old, she's so angry, very angry… but I think, I think she's also sad, but mainly angry, but I can't tell why." And at that moment Mai fainted.

**Mai POV:**

When we walked into the beautiful house behind Naru I noticed that something felt off, but I couldn't tell what it was then as Masako when down I started to feel tired and nauseous, then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I could tell that they not my own but someone else's, the ghost's. It was dark out and I was in a kitchen sitting in a chair at a table looking a paper, it had a mark on it in red, B-, is what it said. I looked up to see a woman with long black hair with her back to me, I couldn't make out what she was saying, seeing as she was speaking in English but I did catch a few words which I knew the meaning of such was, **bad, daughter, grade, better, friends, **and **stupid.** From the way, and order, in which the she said these it seemed as if she wasn't happy with her daughter's grade and was calling her stupid. The next thing I knew I was in what I'm assuming was her bedroom and had a knife to my wrist and was muttering something in English which I couldn't understand, then as she/I was bleeding out I woke up.

**Naru's POV:**

After Mai fainted Lin picked her up and Mrs. Anderson showed us to the room in which the girls were staying and laid her down on the bed. Not even a minute after she was laid down a thin cuts were made across her left wrist and she sat up screaming and sobbing and Ayako, who was the closest to her sat down on the bed and comforted her till her sobs stopped and she was once again asleep.


	10. AN

**(AN) I'm sorry for never updating on this but between Theatre and school I just don't have time so I'm officially putting this up for adoption. If you would like to adopt let me know**


End file.
